


Married Couple Things

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Married Couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Can Sam and reader accomplish pretending to be a married couple?





	

“Agent Padalecki and..”  
“Agent Padalecki.: “ You say as Sam furrows his brows at you as you flash your fake badges to the sheriff. Before you could assure them that you were not in fact related they beat you to the punch.  
“Are you two married?” The sheriff asks as he cocks his head to the side.  
“Yes,” Sam says a beat too quickly, “Cmon honey we need to look at the crime scene.” Sam says ushering you to the porch.  
“Gerald! Didn’t I tell you that I didn’t want to do work on our honeymoon!!” You cry as Sam all but pulls you into the house. Sam and you were on this case alone. Dean was sick unfortunately. You swore he did it on purpose because he was the sole keeper of your deep dark secret, your hots for Sam Winchester. That in fact Dean was faking was proven false as Dean puked all over your new shoes the night before.  
You and Sam scoured the scene all the while trying to act like a nice married couple as the sheriff kept his eyes trained on you. You two had made to leave when the sheriff stopped you both.  
“You two aren’t wearing rings.” He said.  
“Oh, we don’t believe in rings.. we have eachother’s name tattooed elsewhere.. if you catch my drift.”  
“Let’s just say that he will never be able to cheat on me.” You say and swore Sam’s face turned tomato red.  
*Two Hours later*  
“We need to work on the whole married couple act if we want to pull this off.” Sam says glancing at you from the driver’s seat.  
“I agree. I don’t know how married couples act exactly.” You say looking away from him.  
“Well, y/n I’d be honored to be your husband for the week.” Sam says as he takes your hand.  
“That’s great Sam, but ive never…”  
“Never what? Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never had a serious relationship?”  
“Sam, you know our life style, I never had the chance.”  
“Well, when people are attracted to each other when they sit down their hips angle towards that person… “ Sam began and scooted closer to you on the Impala’s seat. “They touch each other at every chance they get.” He says leaning forward as his brushes your shoulder sending tingles down your spine. “They also kiss each other.” He says and closes the tiny space between you as he pressed his soft lips to yours. You barely had time to react when Sam started to deepen it.  
You kissed back and tangled your fingers in his hair as he groaned into it. You both pulled away feeling your cheeks burn. Sam leaned his forehead on yours and smiled.  
“That’s more like it Padalecki.”  
*Later that night*  
“I can’t believe it turned out to be a Tulpa!” You exclaim as you and Sam pull back up to the motel you had all been staying in.  
“Me either! I’m just happy that the sheriff bought our marriage story when we saw him again. I think our uh, research helped with that.” He says and leans in towards you. You were just about to take the bait and kiss him again.  
“NOT IN MY BABY!” Dean exclaims from the doorway and jogs out to the impala.  
“Well, I do believe that Dean is feeling better.” You say giggling.  
 


End file.
